This invention is predominantly directed to a process for anchoring securing elements in drill holes, particularly screws, nails, anchors, clamp irons, and bolts, by using two-component adhesives and metal enforcement. The invention is particularly useful in older, renovation-requiring drill holes in sleepers of track systems as well as in drill holes in floors, walls or ceilings made of wood, concrete, steel or brickwork. In the following specification and claims, sleepers, floors, walls, and ceilings will be referred to as supports.
One process for securing screws or nails, particularly sleeper screws or sleeper nails in material which can deteriorate is known from German Patent 1,948,339 and the Additional Application 2,413,479. Herein, specifically formed clamp pieces or tube-shaped wire meshes or wire grids are used as metal reinforcement. This process has proven useful in practice, but only in cases where the dimensions of the drill hole and the metal reinforcement are well-balanced with respect to each other. For optimum securing, drill holes having different drill hole diameters require differently dimensioned metal reinforcement. As such work most frequently is carried out by unskilled or semi-skilled personnel, there is the danger of improper metal reinforcement choice and thus, unsatisfactory results. Another drawback of the known process is that the screws once tightened using the desired torque are intended not to be loosened again. However, subsequent to the initial tightening, it is often desired to re-loosen the screw and to make corrections on the system to be secured.
Another drawback of the known process is that the two-component adhesives must be premixed before they can be filled into the drill hole. Thus, relatively small amounts must be prepared freshly again and again since setting of the completely mixed two-component adhesive will begin within a few minutes.